Don't leave
by Aili-chan
Summary: TFP. Takes place in my story "TFP stars season 1" in chap 20. M rated OptimusxArcee. Picture by blondecomicartist on DA


**AN: **Okay, Since I'm such a OPxRC fan, here's one one-shot. Also someone asked If I could do one M rated, so, I decided give me another shot. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Optimus hasn't went to sleep yet. He was waiting Elena and Silver to return. While waiting, he decided to walk bit in base. While he walked he stopped front of quarters of Arcee. He was worried about her. After Elena and Silver went out she left the sick bay without a word. Today was difficult to her. He wished to help her. He wished to...hold her. Hold her, until all her worries would go away.<p>

He knock the door, but there was no answer. She was probably recharging. no, wait. there was some noise. it was too low. Optimus wouldn't usually enter without permission, but this he would make an exception. He entered to her room, which turn out to be empty. Where was she? But there still that sound, but clear now. It came from her personal bathroom.

Optimus came closer to the door and knock it like he did before.

"Arcee?" he asked. No answer. He could hear only water falling in to someone, but no sound.

He decided to enter to her bathroom. If she would freak out, he can take it. He look around, until her figure in shower section. She was sitting there, without her armor letting water fall over her. she still looked so sad. It seem she wanted to take shower to make tears flow with the rest of the water. But the sadness was too great and she had fall to sit there.

"Arcee?"

She didn't seem to hear him. He knew she was in her thoughts. So, he took towel from near and came to turn off the water. Right when he put towel over her, she realized he was there.

"Optimus?" right then she realize where she was and took hold on towel to cover her protoform. "I'm sorry. I..." she tried say before Optimus embrace her.

"I know you're going through a lot today, Arcee." he said."We all miss those we have lost."

Arcee just rest her head to his chest. Even if she had cried already tears kept coming. But this time it was different, now that Optimus was near her.

Soon after she calm down, Optimus picked her up and carried her to her berth. He looked at her for while, make sure she was alright. Then he caresses her cheek making her lean to his hand. By AllSpark she was so beautiful. He wished to kiss her, touch her, Show how much she means to him. But he didn't want to force her. So, instead he kissed her forehead just to say good night, but before he was leaving, she took hold on his arm.

"Optimus..." she said while looked into his eyes. "Please, stay."

"Very well." he said before he kissed her passionately.

Arcee was bit surprised by kiss, but soon she started to kissed back with same passion. The kiss became more intense and lustful. She felt his glossa trying to get in her mouth, in which she allowed slid in. This was so new type of kiss for her, but it felt wonderful. So, she replied by kissing same way tasting him.

They kept making out for while, before they broke the kiss. After it they keep looking on one another. Then Optimus made her lay down on her berth, before he start remove his armor off.

Arcee admired his protoform. She wished to touch him. So, she got up, while towel went off from her revealing her protoform. She came closer to him to touch his chassis, in which he let her do so. She came bit more closer to him before she was so close to him that gave kiss on one spot. Just that kiss manage make him shiver. Noticing this, Arcee started lick that spot, before Optimus took hold on her hands and pushed her back to berth.

For while they were making out again. This time Optimus move a bit to kiss her neck. In this Arcee let out small gaps and moan, while he kept kissing her there. It felt so good. He kept holding her down, while kept giving such sweet treatment for her.

"Optimus..." she whispered. Hearing his name, Optimus stopped kissing her neck and looked at her to hear what she wish to say. He even let go of her hand, in which she move them on her, not cover her bare protoform if not to keep herself together for such an important measure.

"Yes?" he asked. He could sense she was bit nervous, but not for how they if not something else.

"I...I love you." she said. She looked away blushing, so she won't see his reaction in his face. Well, in this he didn't look surprised or shocked. He just kept looking at her. Deep down he was amazed. She loves him? So, far they do have kissed, gone out, but none of them haven't said that word yet. _'Elena is going to squeal for this...'_ he thought. He couldn't to show little smile on that.

He moved closer to Arcee that he was so close her audios.

"I love you too." he said. In this Arcee looked back at him into his eyes.

"Y-You do? But..." she was cut of when he silence her with passionate kiss.

"I know." he said. "I still miss Elita. Just like you miss Tailgate. But that doesn't mean we can't fall in love again. They will always be part of our past."

"But, Optimus. I...I never had been on interface..."

Optimus wasn't sure what to say on that. She was new with this. She probably never had chance with Tailgate, because the war. Unlike her, he did had few times with Elita, but still he didn't want to force her in it.

"We don't need to do it..." he said calmly as he caresses her face.

"No...I want to. If I ever want to have my first time, I would to do it with you."

She couldn't believe she just say that. she turned away to not look at him. _'What frag is wrong with you?'_ she asked herself. Optimus could help, but smile. He knew what she meant. He can clearly see she is new with this. but she is in love with him. For once he wish to know what it is like. So, he moved bit close to her, so he whisper to her audio again.

"I'll try be gentle then." he whispered. Then he started to kiss her neck again and moved to her shoulders. She started gaps and shiver by his kisses. It felt so good. His kisses started to trail on her back, which increased her to moan. Meanwhile one of his hands moved to her breast, which increased her moaning. After some time he moved his hand to her tights.

"Optimus..."

"Patience..." he whispered to her audios. In this, he moved her that she was looking into his eyes. They were full of passion. She never expected to see it in his eyes. She always expected that he keeps his emotions hidden, because he is Prime. But now the way he looked at her, it felt like he could actually see to her soul.

Without any notice, Optimus moved bit his hand on her tights to ask her to open. He then started kiss her hungrily, in which she spread her legs wide to him. Knowing this, he moved his hand to her open valve. In this Arcee arch her back and moaned in pleasure, while Optimus started kiss her neck again, but this also moved to her breasts. For such a good feeling, Arcee moved her hands on Optimus' head. The way he touched her, kissed her, licked her. It feel so good.

Soon he started insert one of his finger into her, which cause her gaps. He started to move it inside her, in which took her to waves of pleasure. the way she started to moan was like music to him. but before she get to overload, he removed his finger from her.

Then he back to her face and gave her one hot and hungry kiss. That kiss only made them want each other more, which why, when he broke the kiss, he looked deeply into her eyes

"Are ready for this?" he asked just to make sure if she has change her mind.

"I need you..." she begged.

And that was all he needed to hear.

* * *

><p>It was still night-time, when Arcee felt hands going around waist under blanket. Then she felt kisses on her neck.<p>

"You're not planning to leave, aren't you?" she asked.

"No." said Optimus, when stopped kissing her neck. "I did promised to stay." After that he kissed her lips passionately. For their first interface it was... wow. they now just rested and looked into their eyes. They have confessed their feeling to one another and now... here they were. Good thing Elena isn't there to scream 'Oh my gosh!' Speaking of Elena...

"Arcee, I wish to tell you about something." said Optimus, while looked at her. By his tone it meant it's something important, at least to him.

"about what?" she asked.

"About Elena." he said. "There's something you should know about her..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>There, done. So, far I'm glad from my work. I won't much far, because I'm not good with such details. And if any of you doesn't like it go try make your own.

**REVIEWS, PLSSSSS XD**


End file.
